Beyond These Lines
by Miss Shannon
Summary: "Nothing would change and yet it seemed like goodbye. Not goodbye to Sharon, but to a beautiful notion, to a tiny bit of hope." [Hobbs/Raydor oneshot]


**Beyond These Lines**

**by Miss Shannon**

"Do I look okay?" Sharon's voice had an uncharacteristic edge to it that Andrea found very endearing. She turned around to find the sentiments carried in the other woman's tone mirrored in her facial expression and posture. The always self-assured captain didn't seem to know what to do with her hands and folded them awkwardly in front of her body. Then it seemed to strike her that Andrea wouldn't be able to see her dress properly so she let them hang by her sides, turning her left foot slightly. Andrea chuckled, both amused and touched by the display of nervousness.

"You look beautiful." The look of relief on Sharon's face at Andrea's heartfelt statement caused her eyes to light up which made it even more obvious that the green of her simple short silk dress almost exactly matched that of her eyes.

"Should I wear a jacket with it?" Sharon looked at both of her naked upper arms in turn and then frowned self-consciously. "And also, is that too much cleavage?"

Andrea shook her head, the smile never leaving her lips. "It's perfectly modest, Sharon, and you're not going to work, so there's no need for a jacket of any kind."

Sharon placed her hands flat against each other and bowed slightly, accompanied by another uneasy smile. She held on to her dresser for balance as she slipped on the high-heeled black pumps she'd chosen for the occasion.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear white?" Andrea asked carefully, worried that her friend was too self-conscious to do what she secretly wanted to do.

"Oh no," Sharon said quickly. "It just doesn't seem to match the occasion."

Andrea couldn't contain a snort of laughter. "You're getting married, Sharon. I couldn't think of a more appropriate occasion for you to wear a white dress!"

Sharon looked at herself in the mirror and then smiled at Andrea's reflection behind her. "It still sounds weird when someone says it. But it is such a low key event and I am well in my fifties and getting married for the second time with three grown children present. White doesn't seem like the right color to wear." She shrugged. "I feel a lot more comfortable in green."

"Green is for hope," Andrea added. "Not a bad choice."

Sharon smoothed the dress over her hips, eying herself critically. "Hope that this marriage is going to work out better than the last one?" There was a hint of sadness in her voice that made Andrea step closer and run her hand gently down her arm.

"I don't know Jackson very well, but after what I've seen, Andy Flynn is absolutely crazy about you. However, if he doesn't make you happy, I'll hunt him down."

Sharon turned around, her face glowing. "I never wanted to get married again but he's changed all that." Andrea watched the happiness play on the other woman's face, the sparkle in her eyes and the way her lips curved into a content smile that she had begun to associate with her standing next to her lieutenant. "I am lucky to have him."

"And he is very lucky to have you, Sharon," Andrea said, slightly shocked at the weight her voice carried. Sharon seemed to have noticed it, too, because she tilted her head slightly, her gaze a little quizzical. Andrea fought the urge to take her hand and squeeze it and only barely won out. She was suddenly a little choked up although she had promised herself a thousand times to be happy for her friend, to view this as a happy occasion and not as the absolute end to something dear. She was her friend and she would still be her friend when there was a ring on her finger again. Nothing would change and yet it seemed like goodbye. Not goodbye to Sharon, but to a beautiful notion, to a tiny bit of hope. "Anyone would be." Her voice was so low now that she wasn't sure whether Sharon had heard her for a moment, but then she saw first realization then mild shock on her friend's face.

"Andrea-" she said, but then fell silent again, obviously unsure what to say.

"Why so surprised?" Andrea asked dryly. "You knew I liked women."

"Of course, but I didn't know you liked-"

"You?" Andrea asked, unable to keep the emotion out of her words.

"Me," Sharon agreed, her eyes soft and her initial shock suddenly gone. There was a moment of silence before Andrea took a step back and raised both of her hands in defeat, grinning self-consciously.

"Look, I shouldn't have said that. We're friends and I am completely okay with just being friends. This is awkward, isn't it? You're getting married in an hour and here I am, confessing-"

Sharon cut her off with a simple shake of her head. Her earlier nervousness seemed all but wiped away and her grip was gentle but sure and unwavering when she wrapped her hand around Andrea's.

"I know you're in love with Andy and-" Andrea trailed off again, feeling foolish. She wasn't ashamed of her feelings, but she felt uncomfortable having blurted them out like this at such an inopportune moment.

"I am," Sharon interrupted her again, her voice airy and light. She closed the distance Andrea had brought between them with two steps of her own and placed her palm against Andrea's cheek gently. Unable to look at the other woman anymore, Andrea closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable rejection. Sharon's hand slipped down, her fingertips caressing Andrea's chin. Before she could comprehend what Sharon was doing, Andrea felt her lips on hers in a very brief, very chaste kiss that was barely more than a brush of lips against lips. Her eyes flew open to see Sharon already withdrawing, wearing a bright smile of endearment.

"I am very flattered, Andrea," she said softly. "And if I didn't have Andy, I would be more than open to explore the possibilities."

Andrea's heart was hammering in her chest. Being let down easy was not supposed to feel this good. Sharon turned around and grabbed her purse then turned back around.

"Are you ready to go?" Her hand was already on the doorknob, a little mischief glinting in her eyes as she was waiting for Andrea to pull herself together.

"Yes. Yes I am." She followed her and felt a laugh make its way up her throat, coming from a place somewhere deeply inside her at Sharon's next words.

"Maybe you should not mention what just happened to anyone. If Andy finds out, he is going to try and duel you somewhere."

Something dissolved between them and they both broke out into laughter that didn't stop even when they stepped out into the living-room.

**A/N**: This is what happens when two ships collide. I really just wanted a fluffy cute little Raydor/Hobbs moment with a hint of UST. I hope you liked? :)


End file.
